lasmewmewpowerfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Renée Roberts
thumb|330px|Renée Roberts Historia Eliot les dijo a Zoey, Corina y a Bridget que irán a la audición, para saber si Renee es una Mew Mew. Él sabe que Renee es una Mew Mew, pero no le dice a las chicas. La primera en audicionar es Corina, y es bastante buena, probablemente debido a su formación de ballet y danza. Kiki a continuación se muestra, aunque Eliot le dijo que no iba a ir a la audición. No sabiendo de qué se trata la audición, hace numerosas actuaciones (platos girando sobre palitos, golpear un gong y comer fuego). Uno de los jueces llamado MacGregor se enoja y cancela la audición. Renee a continuación, entra, pregunta qué está pasando, y habla con los jueces en Frances. Después de hablar con el señor MacGregor,Renee dice que la audición continuará si se muestra la caminata. Mientras Renee muestra el camino, Zoey se da cuenta de que ella necesita pruebas para encontrar su Marca Mew Mew. Mientras que ella está tratando de encontrar a su Marca Mew Mew, una bandada de cuervos rompen las ventanas, entrando en la sala de audición. Corina luego se transforma para salvar a Renee, pero luego ella se transforma (y parece bastante sorprendida de lo hiciera) y pelea contra los Pregasitos. Después de derrotarlos sin la ayuda de Corina, se marcha, pero luego Zoey, Corina, Bridget, y Kiki dicen que han encontrado su última Mew Mew. Renee parece sorprendida de lo que están diciendo, pero luego dice que trabaja sola y no se unirá al equipo, diciéndoles que "Se pierdan", dejándolas bastante lastimadas. Más tarde, mientras las chicas trabajan en el Café Mew Mew, Corina parece bastante deprimida por lo que Renee dijo, ni siquiera bebiendo su té a su hora habitual (3:00), y confundiendo un florero con una tetera. Más tarde, las van donde Renee está apareciendo como invitada, llamado el "Hora Anime Animal". Un guardia les impide entrar, pero Kiki utiliza un incienso, diciendo "¡Fong Sian Ten Huan!", que pone al guardia a dormir. Engañando a los directores (llamándolas extras), van a donde está Renee. La serpiente se convierte entonces en un Pregasito.Luego aparece Dren. Zoey se transforma en Mew Mew. Zoey ataca al pregasito, pero el ataque es ineficaz.El pregasito contrae a Zoey. Ella está a punto de ser asesinada, pero Dren le dice al pregasito que se detenga.Luego aparece Renee con las demas Mew Mew. Todas las armas de las Mew Mews resuenan, combinándose con el arma de Zoey, formando la "Campana Rosada Versión Mejorada", derrotando al pregásito. En este momento todas las chicas están en vivo por televisión. Después de preguntarles quiénes son por la prensa, Zoey dice que son las Mew Mew. Renee las lleva a las chicas a través de una puerta trasera, para ocultar su identidad. Aunque Renee dice que trabaja sola, dice que se unirá a las chicas. Personalidad Renée es una bella modelo que parece cruel y fría en el exterior, pero es amable e inteligente cuando ella siente que tiene que serlo. En el Café Mew Mew, Renée es fría y antisocial hacia los clientes. es muy astuta y perspicaz. Ella siente curiosidad por el motivo que los alienígenas vienen a la Tierra y de cómo realmente se sienten. Renée siempre está dispuesta a poner a prueba las virtudes y el compromiso de las otras Mew Mew, aunque crean que es cruel o no. Ella también es una chica muy tranquila, como Bridget, pero sus acciones hablan más fuerte que sus palabras. Renée siempre está dispuesta a ayudar a las personas en problemas.Se sospecha que Renée es cristiana, como ella usa collares de cruz, su arma tiene la forma de una cruz, y ella se ve a menudo en una iglesia. Armas y Habilidades Su ADN es fusionado con el de un Lobo Gris. Cuando ella se transforma adquiere orejas y una cola de lobo color lavanda. Ella es el quinto y último miembro del equipo en unirse. La emoción que llena su energía es desconocida, pero especulármente están relacionados con el fuego porque hay llamas en su transformación. Probablemente, Renée es tan fuerte como Zoey, considerando que ella puede derrotar numerosos predasitos instantáneamente y sin necesidad del movimiento final de Zoey, aunque ella a veces requiere que Zoey haga el movimiento final, entonces esto parece inconsistente y depende de las variadas vulnerabilidades del enemigo. Ataques: *'Arma:' Latigo Púrpura *'Ataque:' Ella nunca le da nombre de su ataque durante su secuencia de ataque, pero hace cinco gruñidos. Perfil Profile de Signatura: Púrpura Signature: Purple 14-15 14-15 5 de Enero January 5 Zodiacal: Capricornio Sign: Capricorn 3° año de colegio junior por grados Japoneses 3rd year of junior school by grade Japanese 1,72 cm 1.72 cm 58 kilogramos 58 kilograms de Busto-Cintura-Cadera: 90-70-89 of Bust-Waist-Hip: 90-70-89 Sanguíneo: A Blood Type: A. de Cabello: Púrpura (Púrpura claro en su forma Mew Mew) Hair: Purple (Light Purple Mew Mew in form) de Ojos: Azules oscuros (Lavandas-Azules en su forma Mew Mew) Eye: Dark Blue (Lavender-Blue Mew Mew in form) Favorita: Pastel de queso Favorite: Cheesecake Mew Mew: Dos lobos alrededor de su ombligo, color rosa. Mew Mew: Two wolves around her navel, pink. de Transformación:(ella no dice nada, solo besa su medallon) Transformation: (she does not say anything, just kiss her medallion) Lobo Gris Gray Wolf Categoría:Personajes